journey to brotherhood
by Lathan23
Summary: nathan and lucas grow closer to each other as Lucas struggles
1. Chapter 1

(lucas pov)

Walking to the cafe i heard a noise. I kept walking afraid to turn around. Even though Nathan had let up on my hazing the others hadn't. It seemed to get worse without Nathan. I was glad me and Nathan were becoming civil. Haley was doing wonders. I kept walking, hoping nothing was about to happen. I saw Haley and Nathan ahead of me, and tried to call out to them. Suddenly there was a sack over my head and someone holding me down. I freaked out, and tried to fight. Unfortunately they were stronger. I felt myself get thrown into a car, and was scared. I hoped Nathan and Haley realized i wasn't at the Cafe where we were meeting. Haley was trying to build up me and Nathan's friendship. I was momentarily relieved when the car stopped, but then i was picked up and flung out of the car. They starting hitting and kicking me before they threw me in a creek. I was freaked, even though the water wasn't deep i had a bad fear of the water. It wasn't so bad i couldn't bathe or anything, but anything deeper than the bath was terrifying to me. I was just glad i was in the shallow end because i couldn't stand up. I hoped someone would find me soon, i know its irrational, but i am really scared of water. I tried my phone, but it was shot.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

(nathan pov)

Lucas was late coming to the cafe. I would say I'm not worried but he is always here or with Keith. I called Keith, but he told me Lucas had left to meet us twenty minutes ago. I knew something was wrong, and turned to Haley. I told her, "Hale's I've gotta go find Lucas, something isn't right." She nodded and begged, "Go find my best friend Nathan, he hasn't been feeling the best lately and i'm worried about him." I nodded and left to find my little brother. I like the sound of that. I have a little brother. I never really thought of him that way. I decided from now on we'd be better to each other, and i'd take care of him. He seemed to be followed by trouble as of lately. I went out searching for him, and saw Tim's car speed by. I didn't really know why he and a few guys from the team would be speeding by in their car at night. I have a sick feeling that i know what they were

doing after thinking about it carefully. Lucas was missing and some of the basketball team that had been hazing him just sped by. I had to find Lucas. Who knows what they have done to him. I remembered that they used to love when we "kidnapped" whoever we were hazing and toss them into the creek. I jumped in my car and sped off. When i got there i was shocked to see Lucas laying in the creek beat up with a sack on his head. I rushed over, and uncovered his head. He looked terrified and jerked away from me. I saw how badly he got beat up, and felt horrible for him.I slipped picking him up and dropped him into the deeper water. He started screaming and thrashing in the water. I didn't know what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3

(lucas pov)

I lost track of how long i was in the water, the sack covering my head. i didn't want to admit it but i was also kind of afraid of the dark. nothing good ever comes from the dark. i was shocked when the sack was suddenly pulled from my head. I looked up and saw Nathan. i pulled away afraid to let him see me scared and beat up. He tried to pick me up, but dropped me deeper into the water. I was terrified, it was too deep. I was embarassed that Nathan was there to see me so scared over something so stupid as the water. I couldn't help but feel like a baby as i screamed and cried in the water thrashing around tring to get out. I felt him lift me up and ask me, "What's the matter Luke?" I looked up and knew i had to tell him. I told him, "I'm really scared of the water." He looked shocked, and i buried my face in his shoulder embarrassed that he knew. i was afraid he was going to make fun of me.


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4

(nathan pov)

Being afraid of the water. Now there's something i didn't see coming. I wanted to laugh, but he seemed genuinely scared. I assumed something happened to make him scared of the water. I felt bad, and got him out and carried him back to my car. How the guys could do this i don't know. They had to have noticed he was scared to death. I can't believe they would carry it out seeing how bad Lucas was freaking out over the water. I suppose some people just don't care. I could tell Lucas was terrified and had started to cry against my shoulder. In the time i've known Lucas i don't think i've seen him cry other than when i played the video of our dad and his mom. That was understandable though. This is just heartbreaking. He's shaing and crying from fear. I didn't really know what to do for him. I've never really been good at comforting people, but this is my brother and we are starting to get along really well. I'm afraid he will pull away if i don't react in the right way.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

(lucas pov)

Nathan has been silent since i've told him. Just thinking about being in the water was freaking me out still. its all i can think about. I remember the time i was three and fell into the lake on a trip with my mom and keith. I had been trying to get my teddy bear i had dropped and fell out of the boat. Of course i hadn't known how to swim and got scared. After that they tried to teach me to swim, but i became terrified of the water. The feeling of terror just wouldn't go away. What if the team did it again? I didn't realize i had started crying and was still shaking. I felt Nathan tighten his grasp on me as he carried me to his car. It was a little embarassing he was carrying me, but i knew i wouldn't have been able to walk. I was too scared. I snuggled into his chest closed my eyes. He eased me into the car, and i could feel him rubbing my back. I looked up, and he looked genuinely concerned at my outburst. I blushed and he assured me, "It's alright. Nobody else will know about your fear Luke. Everyone is scared of something." I nodded feeling a little bit better. I flinched when he got in the car and the lights went out. It was really dark by now and the car lights were off. I knew i was safe in the car, but the dark was scaring me. I hate being in the dark, nothing good ever comes from being in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

(nathan pov)

i couldn't help but worry when Lucas flinched when i got in the car. He seemed shaken up, and scared still. I can tell something is bothering him because he's shaking like a leaf still and i can hear his irregular breathing. I noticed it almost sounded like wheezing and stopped the car. i turned the light on and saw he was white as a sheet and wheezing. He looked petrified, and all i could do was pull him into my arms and hold him. Even that wasn't working, and then it hit me. My brother is having a panic attack, and with his asthma it could get ugly. I quickly sat up, and made him rest his head between his knees while i soothed him. He calmed down, and i reached into the glove box and pulled out an inhaler. I handed it to him and asked, "Luke do you need help taking this?" I was shocked when he nodded. I remember something about a little plastic tube, a spacer i think, and pulled it out. I put the inhaler in it and helped Lucas take his inhaler medicine. When he was done i put them away and let him calm down in my arms. I asked, "what happened Luke?" He looked embarassed and told me "I got scared sitting here in the dark, and then i just panicked and my asthma started acting up. I was scared." Sheesh the poor kid was scared of water and the dark. This is something i definitely didn't know about him.


	7. note to readers

Hey guys,

sorry it took so long to fix the chapters. i hope you like them and continue to read and review. i hope to update sometime in the future if the story gets good reviews.


End file.
